Saga Night
by Me gusta el chocolate
Summary: Nuestros personajes están atrapados en un guión, un joven aldeano llega e intentará salvarlos a todos. ¿Será capaz de encontrar el Happy End?


Antes de comenzar, aclararé a los personajes.

Aldeano y protagonista: Kyle Broflovski.

Maestro: Stan Marsh.

Dama: Wendy Testaburger.

Señorita: Bebe Stevens.

Sirviente: Pip Pirrup.

Mayordomo: Craig Tucker.

Muñecos gemelos: Butters Stoch y Stacy Shiavi (oc)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un profundo bosque se encuentra un joven muchacho, pelirrojo con grandes ojos verdes. Éste aldeano se ha perdido y ya está anocheciendo.

Llega a una extraña y gigantesca mansión, dio un par de golpes a la puerta dañada y espera a que alguien le abra.

Sale un hombre de pelo azabache, vestido de traje que se veía de mayor edad que él.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?— Pregunta amablemente el hombre.

—Disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿Podría quedarme aquí tan solo esta noche?— Pide el muchacho con aliento congelado gracias al clima.

El aparente mayordomo lo dejó entrar al instante.

Un chico menor que él, de rubio y alborotado cabello, con ojos celestes y rasgos aniñados, vestido con un elegante traje negro, con la chaqueta abierta que deja al descubierto la roja camisa y corbatín que trae, unos shorts que llegan hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Éste rubio aparece junto a una chica muy similar, con su pelo amarillo corto hasta los hombros con dos pequeñas coletas tomadas por unos moños blancos. Un largo vestido negro con muchos elegantes detalles, las mangas pasan sus manos por mucho, y unos zapatos parecidos a los de su gemelo.

Aquellos "muñecos" le dan la bienvenida al joven pelirrojo, mientras otro muchacho rubio aparece vestido de sirviente, y trae con torpeza una bandeja para ofrecerle té.

—Conocerte así debe ser el destino.— Habla el amo de la casa o maestro. Viene junto a su esposa, la dama de la casa.

—Entonces, ¡Fiesta!, celebremos su llegada.— Dicen animadamente los gemelos.

Y así se hace, con un gran banquete comienza la fiesta. Todos con el animo en las nubes, copa en mano y refinadas ropas -Antiguas cabe decir- se preguntan si cuando estén apropiadamente embriagados tal vez todo se ponga mas divertido.

Todos cantan y bailan, se divierten. También se deleitan con la gran belleza de la señorita en la mansión.

Ya es muy tarde y todos se van a dormir. Descansando de aquella increíble noche.

Cuando nuestro protagonista en la obra despierta se da cuenta de que algo es extraño, la mañana de el otro día nunca llego.

—Hey, ¿Te cuento...— Comienza la muñeca, en la puerta de su habitación, el joven se sorprende un poco pero presta atención.

—...Un secreto?— Termina su gemelo por ella.

Ambos indican que mire un reloj en la pared.

El pelirrojo se asusta, las manecillas no se mueven. Corre a toda velocidad por la mansión hasta llegar a una oculta habitación.

Cuando entra ahí, ¡Jesús!, está lleno de ataúdes.

El joven imagina que el libreto apunta su muerte, que esos ataúdes están hechos para ser suyos. Entonces, ¿Debía morir para acabar con la obra?

Pero los demás personajes se encuentran felices, creen que por fin Kyle encontraría el "Happy End".

No es así.

—¿Como podre regresar a casa?— Piensa él. —La llave que guía al Happy End, ¿Donde estará? — Sigue preguntándose.

Un rápido recuerdo llega a su mente. Aquel reloj... Las filosas manecillas.

Se levanta y vuelve a correr hasta su cuarto. El Happy End, mas bien, SU Happy End no sería terminar en un ataúd. La única forma de terminar ahí es siendo asesinado, ¿No?, los únicos que podrían acabar con el son los habitantes de el lugar.

Mira el reloj, la manecilla... La llave.

—La encontré.— Vuelve a decir para si, con una sonrisa tétrica dibujada en el rostro.

Y ahora es tiempo de deshacerse de los causantes de su futura muerte, el guion será acomodado a su modo.

Ya sabe porque la llave es filosa, debe atravesar a los "malos" en la historia.

Se ha equivocado, éste no es el Happy End. Acaba de crear el Bad End.

Solo queda esperar hasta otra noche, para intentarlo otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Está saga de Vocaloid es muy interesante, y quería compartirla con ustedes. De seguro están confundidos, pero las cosas se aclararan más en cada capitulo. Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día.


End file.
